


How beautiful you are

by Saku015



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ballet, Blushing, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Embarrassment, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, IwaOi Week, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Mirror Sex, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 04:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Iwaizumi is not so good at showing affection. That is why he shows Tooru how beautiful he really is in his eyes in his own way.





	How beautiful you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



> Day 3: Mirror sex.  
> Day 1: Alternative Universe.

”Ne, ne, Iwa-chan! Wasn’t my last pirouette beautiful?” Oikawa asked his boyfriend who was sitting next to him. Iwaizumi only shrugged which made Oikawa pout. ”Iwa-chan! You will be my prince in the ballet! You should show more affection!”

”Who will be wooed away from you eventually by your evil counterpart,” Matsukawa said on a nonchalant voice and Hanamaki snickered beside him.

”Matssun, mean!” Oikawa whined and slammed his head to the table dramatically. 

They were sitting in a coffee shop near to the studio. The next play their company would perform was Swan Lake and the piece being Oikawa’s favorite since his childhood, making a great performance was more important for him than ever. Hanamaki sighed, then patted Oikawa on the head who looked up at him, teary eyed.

”You know that your jumps are always flawless, Tooru,” he said with a smile. ”That’s why you are our star.” Oikawa wanted to jump at him in happiness, but Iwaizumi held him back by the back of his T-shirt. Takahiro rolled his eyes because of the way Oikawa’s face beamed up.

”Ara, Iwa-chan? I never would have thought you were this possessive~” Oikawa cooed, looking at Iwaizumi.

”Shut the fuck up or I will throw you out of the window,” Iwaizumi said on a warning voice. Oikawa let out a loud whine and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck so tightly the other had problems with breathing.

”Please, do not hate me, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa begged, hiding his face in the crook of the other’s neck. ”You know I love you the most!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes while Hanamaki and Matsukawa made gagging noises. They had no idea how Oikawa would manage the scenes where he would have to lose his Iwa-chan’s love.

 

Iwaizumi was painfully aware of the fact that Oikawa was an overly affectionate person, while he himself was not. Of course, there were times when he declared his love with small gestures, but not as many times as he wanted to do it. Whenever Oikawa asked him about his performance, Iwaizumi wanted to tell him how beautiful he was – all of his moves were close to perfection and the way he could express a characters’ emotions only with his moves always took his breath away. Because of his antics, Hanamaki often called him an awkward little bean – then ran for his life.

The perfect way hit Iwaizumi full force on the next day after their talk in the coffee shop. He was watching Oikawa’s form in the mirror when it popped up in his head. On that day, Oikawa was as great as always and whenever they danced their shared parts, their bodies moved as if they were one and the same person – however, Iwaizumi had a feeling that the occurrence of Oikawa grinding his ass to Iwaizumi’s groin from time to time was not a coincidence.

When the practice ended Iwaizumi walked up to their instructor, Takeda Ittetsu – only addressed as Take-chan by everyone. When he stopped in front of the man, Takeda looked up with curious eyes.

”Sensei, can Oikawa and I stay here for some extra practice?” He asked. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the surprised look on Oikawa’s face and as Hanamaki and Matsukawa elbowed each other. He would take care of them later.

”Of course, Hajime-kun!” Takeda said, putting the key into Iwaizumi’s outstretched hand. ”Do not forget to close the door after you two had finished,” he instructed, then walked out of the room.

After everyone else had left, Iwaizumi walked up to the door and closed it, then – with a quick movement – turned off the lights, so the room was lit only by the dim light of the streetlights shining through the window.

”It is not that I am not happy to spend some alone time with you Iwa-chan, but why-” Oikawa started, walking up to Iwaizumi, but was cut off when the other pulled him to his body with a quick move and kissed him – hard. Oikawa yelped in surprise, but then wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck on instinct. When they parted, he looked into the others’ eyes, panting hard. He had no idea what his boyfriend planned, but he was totally up to it.

”You have been waiting for this all day, don’t you?” Iwaizumi asked, leaning to Oikawas’ ear. ”Don’t think I did not notice.”

”Well, you did not react, so I thought-” Oikawa said, but was shut up by Iwaizumi once again. The other slipped his hands under Oikawa’s T-shirt roaming them up and down on his sides. Oikawa felt his legs becoming jelly as he moaned into the kiss.

”Pushing you to the ground and fucking you senseless in front of everyone did not seem the best idea,” Iwaizumi mumbled into the kiss and Oikawa blushed hard.

”I-Iwa-chan! Do not say things like that!” He whined, turning his head away. With that, he gave access Iwaizumi to his neck, who took advantage of that immediately. ”Mhm!” Oikawa moaned softly as Iwaizumi kissed down on his neck, sucking it here and there.

”Your neck is so pretty, Tooru,” he cooed into Oikawa’s ear. ”I could kiss it all night.”

”W-what holds you back then?” Oikawa asked, getting some of his cockiness back. He grabbed Iwaizumi’s ass and squeezed it – getting a growl as an answer. Oikawa stepped one step back from the other and took his T-shirt down with Iwaizumi doing the same. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa back to him yet again, attacking his chest with kissed and bites, giving those two sensitive buds extra attention. ”Hah, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa moaned, titling his head back. He grinded his hips to Iwaizumi’s, feeling the hardness in the other man’s pants.

With a quick movement, Iwaizumi turned him around and led him to the mirror. He pushed Oikawa to the cold surface who shuddered because of the sudden coldness. He looked Iwaizumi in the eyes in the mirror, cocking his head to the side.

”You asked me how beautiful I thought you were yesterday, remember?” Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa nodded. ”Now, I will show you how I see you,” Iwaizumi said and started placing kisses to Oikawa’s neck once again.

Slowly, but surely, Iwaizumi trailed his hand down on Oikawa’s stomach, reaching his training pants. He pushed the pants down, freeing Oikawa’s cock. The other gasped because of the unpredicted cold air, but Iwaizumi’s warm hand was wrapped around his lenght within seconds. Oikawa groaned, resting his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. With his free hand, Iwaizumi titled his chin back down, making him to look in the mirror.

”I look like a mess, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said, facing his own blushing, sweating face. Iwaizumi shook his head and kissed him on the cheek. Oikawa only hummed as an answer.

”You look beautiful. Hell, you are the most beautiful creature on this whole goddamned planet.” Hearing the shuddering breath that left Oikawa’s lips and feeling the warmness all over his hand made Iwaizumi incredibly happy. 

Oikawa leaned against him with his whole body, coming down from his high. After that he slowly opened his beautiful brown eyes. Iwaizumi smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head. Oikawa giggled, nuzzling his face to his lovers’ chest. Yes, Iwaizumi was not so good at expressing his feelings, but when he did it, Oikawa knew that it came from the depth of his heart.


End file.
